A Phoenix For Ophiuchus
by AudioErotica
Summary: KiGo Prologue to Subtext Is So Not The Pretext. AUish. Set after the Mad Dogs & Aliens episode. Shego saved Kim’s life twice and now both women are realizing that their hidden feelings are reflecting in their work. Will their dreams become reality?


**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the characters in this story so don't sue me. Disney owns KP, Shego, the Drs. Possible and even Midas. Blah, blah, blah! This is a prologue of sorts for my story _Subtext Is So Not The Pretext_. I recommend you watch the episode **Mad Dogs & Aliens** in order to really get this little one shot. It is rated M because there is some serious MA KiGo in here and it is a little heavier than my usual stuff. It's also a little AUish because of the dreams.

_

* * *

_

Set after Mad Dogs and Aliens.

3:30 AM Middleton. Today had been a rather unusual Friday for teen crime fighter Kim Possible. Something strange had happened. It wasn't that one of her bitter enemies, Dr. Drakken, had escaped from prison or that it had been a large green alien who busted him out. It wasn't even the fact that she had almost been toast thanks to the force field on her battle suit failing again. No, those events, while strange to most of the population, were not what had kept her from sleep most of the night. It was something else. It was two little things actually. Two little things that were nagging at her, eating at her, they were becoming very big things. She had fallen asleep dwelling on them and now she was having a nightmare.

Her sheets were wet and tangled, sweat covered her body. Her fingers held a death grip on the sides of the mattress beneath her. She knew she was dreaming but she couldn't wake up. Her eyelids were shut tight but the green eyes behind them fluttered around violently. Her body twitched and jerked. Her pulse quickened. Her breathing became panting. She shook her head feverishly.

_No, _she tried to say but the only sound that escaped her lips was a soft moan. _NO, _she screamed with more force which still came out as a barely audible moan. Her right hand moved suddenly and her left hand clawed at something desperately. She didn't want to wake up.

_Kim slowly opened her eyes. She was staring up at a dark green canopy. She was in bed. In a bed that was definitely not her own. She slowly lifted her head to take in the rest of her surroundings. The room was dark; everything was black… black and green. _Shego_, she thought. She sat upright and the soft satin sheets slinked off of her body. She had no shirt on. _Why don't I have a shirt on, _she wondered. She pulled the sheets back up to cover herself, as she did so she looked down just to make sure she was not completely naked. She silently gaped in shock. She was totally nude and worst of all her right leg was chained to one of the posts of the bed. "Great" she muttered. The young hero tried to free herself. The soft clinking sound of the chain links mixed with her grunts to struggle against them alerted her captor that her little prize was awake._

_The captor laughed wickedly at the struggling girl. Kim gasped, she knew that laugh. She looked up and froze. Instantly two bright green plasma blasts emanated from in front of the bed and shot down both sides of the room lighting several torches that lined the walls. The fire burned an eerie green further illuminating the room in nothing but shades of green._

_The room was a royal bedroom. She was on a huge plush canopy bed bathed in an all too familiar color scheme. The nearly opaque dark green curtains on both sides of the bed were drawn closed. Only the drapes at the foot of the bed had been pulled back and tied to the thick wooden posts with a shiny black cord. The floor was polished green marble with large black marble columns lining a hallway on the left side of the room. The haunting green flicker of the flames danced around the room and reflected off the marble in such a way that it looked like floor and columns were bathed in pools of water. The walls were rough, black lava rock. The grooves and pores of the rocks captured the green glow making the walls look as if they were breathing. In front of her inset into the opposing wall was small alcove. There sitting on a simple throne was her worst enemy laughing at her._

_Kim whined in disappointment, "Shego!" The redhead sucked her teeth and went back to trying to free herself from the shackle around her ankle which had been welded on. "Really Shego…" the girl pouted, "Is this necessary?"_

_The pale green woman just sat on her throne chuckling at the bound teen and playfully tossing a ball of plasma up and down in her left hand. If our young hero had looked closely she would have noticed that every time the ball arched the super powered villainess generated a new one to give the effect of tossing. Kim was too busy trying to cover herself and free her leg to pay much attention to the little details of Shego's plasma. _

_The redhead had always envied the fallen hero's enhancements, well not the green skin but the power that woman wielded was intoxicating. She remembered what it felt like to have Shego's brother Hego's power of super strength. Kim had loved it. She could only imagine the damage she could do with a power like Shego's, she would be invincible. If she had Shego's comet powers she wouldn't have almost died today. She was abruptly stopped from any further struggling to be free or pondering her own mortality by a burst of plasma that knocked her back down flat on the bed. For just a moment she blacked out. _

_The pale green woman sitting on the throne stood up and walked towards the bed. "Sh-Shego?" the disoriented teen questioned. She leaned up just enough to view the evil vixen approaching._

"_Yes Kimmie," the villainess replied in a seductive draw, stalking slowly closer to the foot of the bed. _

"_Where am I? Why am I here?" Kim asked not even sure why she was asking the evil woman in her dream. She pulled the covers tighter to her body and sat back up on the bed._

"_Like you don't know."_ _Shego teased amusingly at the hero's sudden confusion. (Her plasma blasts directed at someone's brain had that effect.) She reached the foot of the bed and ran a glowing fingernail over the top of the footboard scarring the dark stained wood below. She stopped at the post where Kim's leg was chained. She tilted her head up and winked at the confused hero. _

You're having a dream Possible, wake up! _Kim's brain told her as she fought to comprehend what she was seeing. "I'm dreaming." she stated blowing the hair that had fallen into her face back out of her eyes._ Wake up, wake up!

"_Doy__, so wake up then." Shego sneered. _

_The villain was not in her usual black and green jumpsuit. She looked like some kind of ancient emperor. On her head was a crown of olive branches. She was dressed in a copper breastplate that was sculpted very anatomically to her torso. Kim couldn't help but notice the curves of her stomach muscles and the amazing detail of her navel. The whole thing was slightly oxidized making every crease stained with green. Running from either side of her abdomen and intertwining with each other were two bejeweled snakes. One was made of Jade with a black diamond eye. The other was onyx with an emerald eye. Kim followed the lines of the snakes up the armor to Shego's chest. The ivory fangs of the two snakes were biting into her perfectly forged nipples. The embarrassed teen looked away quickly. Even though they were just the copper sculpture of Shego's breasts the sight of them still made Kim feel uncomfortable. Shego in general had been making her feel uncomfortable lately. Dreams like this were becoming more common. _

"_It's nice, isn't it?" Shego purred, laughing at Kim's obvious embarrassment. "Go ahead take a good look, Kimmie. I know you want too." The villain stepped back from the bed a few feet to allow the girl to see all of her body. _

_The armor had several alternating black and green leather straps that served as a skirt and stopped a few inches below her crotch. Kim could see that underneath, peaking between the leather, Shego had on the world's smallest green thong. The top of the armor was held up by leather clasps and behind the pale green woman draped a short black velvet cape lined in green. Shego looked like a gladiator. Her wrists had studded leather cuffs around them and there was a bronze serpent bicep band on her left arm. Her feet were wrapped in black leather sandals that laced up her legs to just below her knees with copper shin plates that also carried the same snake motif as her body armor._

She looks like a goddess, _Kim thought as her eyes returned to Shego's. Something about the way Shego looked at her, the way she had been looking at her lately made her feel different. "Shego?" she asked again. "Why am I here and, hello, chained?" she demanded her answer letting the covers fall off of her body and yanking on the chain restraining her leg. _

_Shego's smile broadened and she lowered her gaze to Kim's newly exposed body. The villainess took several steps forward until she was pressing her armored abdomen against the footboard._

_Shego opened her mouth and spoke softly running her fingers over the footboard has she had been doing before but without using her glow. "You had a close call today, princess." She slowly took her eyes off of the teen's taught body and looked into her eyes. _

_Kim frowned, she knew that Shego was right, she had almost lost her life today. She hadn't told Ron or anyone what exactly had happened but considering Shego had used her Kimmunicator to alert them she was in danger she had a feeling they knew things had not gone smoothly. She herself was afraid to even think about it, yet she couldn't stop her brain from replaying the scene. _

_She was on the floor of Drakken's new lair. Warmonga had knocked her unconscious thanks to her body suit's force field breaking. She was going to die. That alien was going to kill her. As she was regaining consciousness there had been a bright green flash. Shego's glow had saved her. Shego had saved her._ Why? _Kim thought. Her eyes started to water at the realization that she was still alive because her archenemy had allowed her to survive. She managed to ask one last "Why?" before biting her lip to fight back the desire to cry out loud._

_Shego offered her a soft smile, almost tender. "Life is precious and it comes at a price. Today you were a little short on change so I paid the tab for you." The thief's smile hardened and she raised her voice slightly. "You live because of me. That breath you're taking right now I gave it to you." She lit her finger with her green glow and cut through the ankle cuff on Kim's leg freeing her. _

_Kim's first instinct was to pull herself back away from Shego but she didn't. She just stared into the woman's wild green eyes and felt the light of the green fire that blazed in them. Her gaze was so intense, staring into it was like having your soul read in a way that made you feel you had already been tried, judged and executed. The teen was paralyzed by her. She had been for a while now and today only made things worse. Now she was in debt. The hero owed her life to someone that took things like that for granted. Yet, here she was lost in a duel of souls trying to understand the enigma before her while rationalizing why on earth she was attracted to such a vile person in the fist place. She loathed Shego; she despised her, but something, some little thing about the fallen hero made Kim feel electrified. Like every neuron in her was firing off at once. It was a forbidden physical attraction, an unnatural chemical reaction and a dividing emotional holocaust. Shego was like Medusa petrifying the teen into a lifeless statue. All she could manage to do was cover her nakedness as the goddess lifted herself onto the bed and crawled over her._

"_What are you doing?" the younger woman asked in a near whisper. She had meant it to come out with more force but the approaching woman had stolen her breath. She began to tremble in fearful excitement._

"_I told ya Kimmie..." Shego leered taking the sheets and ripping them from Kim's grip. "Umm nice!" she growled licking her lips and looking back at the hero's lean tight body. "Next time you're mine…" Kim's jaw dropped. "It's next time!"_

"_No." Kim said firmly backing away slightly. The villain put her arm around the teen's waist to prevent her from moving further away._

"_Now and forever, you're mine!" Shego hissed as she pressed her body down on top of her rival. The cold feeling of the copper caused Kim to shiver and the brush of the leather on her thighs made her twitch with uncontrolled pleasure. _

I've gotta stop dreaming like this. It's not right! _The hero cried, "NO!" She pushed against Shego's chest as the villain tried to kiss her. Kim turned her head and closed her eyes. Shego just smirked and licked her cheek. Kim's heart missed a beat and pumped frantically to make up for its loss of tempo. The sensation of Shego's hot breath and even hotter tongue on her skin made the hero feel a rush of heat between her legs._

_Kim had had dreams similar to this. She had been having sexually charged dreams about the super powered seductress for well over a year now. She was no stranger to erotic fantasies and she had found that she sometimes thought about Shego while masturbating. That was nothing new. She had even been turned on a few times during some of her missions, the most recent being the fight at the Bermuda Triangle. Kim Possible had, after all, the raging libido of any normal teenager. She entertained a plethora of unusual thoughts when she was aroused and she wasn't even sure Shego was the most bizarre. Lately though, the pale green vixen was the one that made her the wettest. Not that she would ever dare mention that to anyone. Such things were locked in the darkest corners of her dirty mind, safely hidden like a lost secret from even her own consciousness. _

_She pushed harder on Shego's chest trying to repel her, the embossed nipples poking into her palms leaving their mark in her flesh. "What, no foreplay?" Shego paused arching her brow and sighing. "That's fine by me." She took her hand and put it between Kim's legs. The hero's eyes shot wide open and she squeezed her legs around Shego trying desperately to close them. _

_She pushed against her archenemy with all of her strength but it was like Shego had become some unmovable object and the pale green hand that was now gently rubbing her clit an unstoppable force exploding onto Kim's body like a star collapsing. She let out a grunt and redoubled her efforts to ward off the woman she hated. _

_She didn't always resist the evil woman's advances. But this dream was a little too intense. There was something behind it, it was tied in part to reality, a reality that can never be and shouldn't have happened. Her desire was boiling over and melting her reason. Shego's words played in her mind. _'You're mine' _Kim realized that for the first time she so badly wished, just once, in the real world she could be Shego's._

"_You like fighting me don't you?" Shego snarled. "Go ahead; keep pretending you don't like it." She kept stroking the girl faster and faster. _

_It felt so good. It felt oddly real. Kim could smell Shego's perfume combining with the scent of her own sex. It was invading her mind and taking her over. She could feel the ridges of Shego's fingertips as she worked them over her. The villain wasn't even breaking a sweat but the teen was so soaked in body fluids she wasn't even sure what was what. She held the conquering goddess at bay the best she could but her lustful body was starting to counter her. Its thirst for the villainess needed to be quenched. _

Just wakeup, _she told herself._ Wakeup if you don't like it. "_Oh God Shego!"__ Kim moaned. Still pushing against the thief with one palm, the teen took her other arm and pulled Shego's head down to her. They were now so close to each other Kim could barely keep the woman in focus. She hesitated for a moment transfixed on the villain's painted black lips. _

_Shego widened and slowed her stokes. Sliding her hand up and down the full length of Kim's waiting wetness. The hero tugged at her conqueror harder and leaned up to kiss her deadly black lips. She wanted this so badly spit dribbled down the corner of her mouth as her tongue struggled with Shego's for oral domination. Their kiss was so explosive that Kim had nearly completely forgotten about the hand that was causing her to go out of her mind with lust._

_Shego gently pushed two fingers inside of her. Kim felt a strange tension._ That can't be, _she thought. Her eyes shot open wide and she stopped kissing Shego. She looked up at the pale green woman, her expression changed to angry confusion. Shego smiled a wicked grin. Kim gasped as she felt the villain insert another finger and push harder into her._

I'm not a virgin! _She reasoned with herself but in this dream she was and her archenemy was about to take that from her. "No!" she exclaimed._

_Shego lowered her head and kissed Kim as she firmly pressed her fingers into the thin veil that separated her from what she wanted. Kim growled at the sweet pain and pushed with renewed strength against Shego; the copper breast plate digging torturously into her hands like stigmata. "NO, it's not right."_ None of this is right. _She gnashed her teeth together and pushed with everything she had finally moving Shego ever so slightly. The villainess just giggled at the struggling virgin. The snakes on her armor hissed to life and bit Kim's palms causing her to instantly stop resisting. Shego's warm body and cool armor fell completely on top of her rival breaking though the last barrier between them._

"_That's more like it Kimmie!" the thief growled as she played her thumb over Kim and pumped her fingers inside of her. "Now you're making me wet." _

_Changing her position so that Kim's left thigh was between her legs, Shego lowered her hips so that her swollen clit was pressing through her panties and rubbing up and down on Kim's thigh. The soft hot wetness made the teen insane with passion. She felt her body succumb to the pleasure she was receiving. She reveled in the thought that the older woman, her enemy, was turned on by her. She wasn't sure what made her more excited, the feeling of Shego inside of her or the thought of Shego getting off on her. She wantonly thrust up on her foe's diving fingers. _

_Kim moaned and grabbed Shego's face with her bloody hands leaving streaks of crimson on the villain's cheeks. "God, Shego why are you doing this to me?" She was starting to climax and she could tell by the explosive force building in her loins that it was going to be the mother of all orgasms. _

_Shego didn't answer her; she just leaned back and sat up on Kim's leg. She was still rocking herself off on the cheerleader's thigh making it slick with her own wetness. _

_Kim let the waves her orgasm take her over. Shego plunged her hand deeper inside of Kimmie as the teen's spasms contracted the muscles around her enemy's pale green fingers. Through her own cries of pleasure, Kim faintly heard the sound of the villainess ignite her Go Team glow with her other hand. The teen was coming violently all over Shego in a climax that felt like it had no end. _

_Even though her eyes were closed Kim saw the green glow from Shego's other hand come closer to her. She opened her eyes to see the bright green enflamed palm lightly rest on top of her chest. Her body convulsed in orgasmic delight even as her mind streamed with terror. She saw the crazed look in Shego's eyes and knew she was about to feel the hurt._

"_You're mine!" Shego howled as she sent a lethal shockwave of energy into the hero's writhing body. _

"Shego Noooo!" Kim cried moaning in pained ecstasy.

The jerks of her orgasm woke the teenager to the sweaty, cum soaked mess that she had made in her bed. She removed her hand from between her legs; it was covered in a mixture of her wetness and blood from where her own nails had dug into her palms. She had just experienced her first wet dream. If she was not embarrassed by unconsciously fingering herself to the thought of Spartan Shego she was about to get a second shock. Her mother raced up the stairs to her room.

KPKPKPKP

12:30 PM Somewhere in Greece. Midas ran his strong hands down soft pale green skin. His noon appointment was an exotically beautiful American criminal. "You're a god Midas." Shego purred to the Greek man-god slowly extricating all of her tension with his golden touch. Even though her comet enhanced body was able to heal itself at a rapid pace the evil sidekick still felt quite stiff from her earlier rumble with her employer's temporary replacement. The villainess was also exhausted from her two transatlantic flights. The lack of rest coupled with the firm, gentle strokes of Midas' touch lulled her into a deep relaxing sleep.

_She was back at Drakken's new lair. Her hands and feet were bound in hover restraints thanks to the mad scientist's new alien henchwoman Warmonga. That Amazon-like woman carried quite a punch and her otherworldly strength and technology had managed to capture the fallen hero. Not that Shego much cared. Once Kim Possible showed up, the villainess was quite content to simply hover there and watch the little cheerleader kick some green ass that wasn't hers for a change. _

_After all, the young hero didn't need any help from her or anyone._ She could do anything. _Shego knew all too well that when Kim had on her battle suit she was nearly unstoppable. Nevertheless, the pale green ex-heroine was pretty sure in a no holds barred fight the young hero wouldn't really stand a chance against her plasma or strength._ Kim Possible may be all that but she doesn't have superpowers. That battle suit of hers, _Shego admitted,_ does even out the playing field a bit.

_She looked on with delight as Kim used her suit to capture and throw back an energy blast at the alien sending the green giant into one of the big screen monitors._ Nice move Kimmie_, she thought to herself smiling. She watched the teen perform her signature cheerleading moves to evade and attack the much bigger alien. _Kimmie's a lot like I used to be, _she reflected with quiet pride. When Shego had been a member of the super group Team Go she had been a good guy and she loved to win just as much as the cute little redhead in front of her did. _

_Kim activated her force field and smirked triumphantly as Warmonga tried to attack her. The hero's silent gloating however, did not sit well with the alien warrior. She angrily charged her power staff and took another swing at the force field. That extra power was all it took to break the shield, surprising both Kim and Shego. The teen looked wide-eyed at the green alien as Warmonga delivered a swing that made contact, knocking her unconscious. _

_Shego cursed under her breath._ This is NOT good. Get up Kimmie! _Then Dr. Drakken just had to add his two cents, he taunted his bound employee. Nothing made the world's most dangerous woman more angry than being told someone, ANYONE, was better than her. Aside from that, it was becoming very clear the alien had every intention of killing Kim Possible. Shego was not about to let anyone kill HER KIMMIE!_

_The villainess wasn't sure what type of metal the cuffs binding her were made of but she knew if she concentrated enough energy she could blast through them. She charged her fists and released the plasma blast as the alien yelled. _

"_Warmonga__ strikes this blow in the name of the great blue." _

_The charge wasn't enough. Shego looked down at her hands in disbelief. She frantically charged her fists again but it was too late. She watched in horror as the towering green alien deftly swung her staff down breaking the spine and taking the life of her archenemy._

"NO, KIMMIE, NO!" Shego screamed in agony leaping to a battle stance on top of the massage table. Her fists were glowing a nearly blinding shade of lime green and she was drenched with sweat. Sweat was not something the fallen hero was used to since her comet powers allowed her to tolerate extreme temperatures. Midas was slowly backing out of the room, shaking his hands and blowing on his steaming fingertips in the process. It was a good thing he had fast reflexes because in an instant his twelve o'clock had become too hot to handle quite literally. He stood in the doorway gaping at her in fear.

The final vision in her nightmare lingered in her eyes causing her to be momentarily blinded, oblivious to the real world around her. She felt the sheer terror tear through her and her rage instantly boiled over, the void filling her with unexplainable grief in the fraction of a second. The villainess was not accustomed to experiencing that many overwhelming emotions at once. Then the scene before her faded like a chill in the presence of a warm touch and reality came abruptly back in to view.

Shego took a deep breath and extinguished her glow. "It was just a dream," she breathed looking at Midas who nodded to her in assurance. She jumped to the floor and slumped down. "She's still alive."

The pale green woman wasn't sure why but she pulled her legs to her chest and began to weep. Midas quickly came to comfort her enveloping the lamenting thief in his big tan arms. "She IS still alive!" Shego repeated as the tears rolled down her face. She looked at the gorgeous man holding her tightly.

_Oh god Kimmie, you were so close today. What if I hadn't returned from Greece? What if… That's what happens when I constantly pull my punches. I forget how to really unleash my powers when I fucking need them. You stupid girl! You did this to me. I have to always watch myself when we fight. Keep my emotions and desire to win in check. But today… what if? _Shego wrenched her eyes shut trying to stop herself from wailing and forcing herself back into control.

_That final scene returned to her as if someone was holding a projection screen to her eyelids. This time the scene moved forward and she found herself holding the lifeless body of Kim Possible in her arms._

_She was crying hysterically but for once in her life she didn't care. No one was left alive or conscious in the lair to see her pulling the limp form to her chest and whispering apologies into ears that could no longer hear them. There was no one there to mock her for her irrational feelings. No one to taunt her about falling again and in the process failing. _

"_I'm so sorry princess. I wasn't fast enough. This is my fault. I should have fought harder. I should have busted Drakken out when I escaped. Please, forgive me. I didn't want it to be this way. I never wanted it to be this way. It can't end this way!" _

The criminal's eyes shot open wildly but she was still lost in her vision. _She looked down at the suddenly fragile girl that only a few minutes ago had been an unbeatable fighter. Now she was just a broken and defeated child. A shadow moved over her and Shego looked up with a start to see the same person whose body she was holding standing over her. The criminal opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. _

_The reborn Kim Possible just smiled down at her. She slowly knelt down still casting a shadow over the other woman. She lowered her gaze and frowned slightly then returned to smiling softly. She reached out her hand and stroked the hair of her old self._

"_I didn't think I'd go this way," Kim commented moving her eyes to the shell-shocked Shego who was still slack jawed in disbelief. "It's okay Shego, I know you tried," the hero assured her softly moving her hand up and touching the woman's pale green cheek._

"_No Kimmie, I could've saved you. I should've saved you." she responded in a terse voice. "I hesitated, I didn't charge myself enough, I should-"_

"_What? Told me how you felt?" the new Kim interrupted leaning over the older woman and hugging her. The sudden feeling of Kim's warm body pressing into her body made Shego's head spin. The fallen Kim Possible was still there lying in her arms between them._

"_I don't understand, are you dead or not?" Shego asked as the live Kim kissed her forehead and wiped her tears away._

"_What do you want me to be?" Kim asked still holding Shego and now rocking her slightly. _

_The thief tightened her grip on the dead Kim just to prove to herself that both were there with her. "Alive!" She looked up into the eyes of the reborn Kim. "I don't wanna live without you" she said kissing the redhead ever so lightly on the lips. _

"I… I… can't live without her." Shego stammered leaning up and kissing Midas softly. He returned the kiss with force shocking the ex-hero back to her senses. She pushed him away violently and ran out of the room.

KPKPKPKP

Back to Middleton.  
"Is everything okay dear?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked.

Kim found herself paralyzed again. This time she was petrified from the shock of her mother's timing. She couldn't even catch her breath to reply.

"We heard screaming." her mother said entering into the room. To Kim's horror she was followed by Mr. Dr. Possible but as soon as Anne Possible saw the state of her daughter and the look on her face she ushered her husband from the room.

The teen let out a sigh of relief. Her relief however was short lived as her mother returned alone into the room. "Are you all right?" the brain surgeon asked lowering her voice and walking up to Kim's bed.

"I, I'm fine mom. I just had a bad dream." she lied looking down. _Holy Mother of God!_ She exclaimed in her head. Her nightshirt was torn into shreds and her tiny breasts were peeking out from the rips. "MOM!" the teen wailed pulling the wet covers over her head in shame.

"It's okay sweetie," Kim's mother assured her, "it's completely natural."

"This is SO not natural!" Kim empathized sticking out a bloody hand for her mother to inspect. "And it's so embarrassing!" She pulled the sheets off of her head to look at her mother.

The older redhead was trying her best not to be embarrassed herself by her daughter. "I'm a doctor; believe me these kinds of things happen all the time." Kim just glared at her. Anne took the corner of the top sheet and wiped the blood from the girl's palm and inspected the nail marks. "Okay, I'll admit, this was a little… extreme, but…"

Kim sucked her teeth and pulled her hand away. _Extreme?_ "Sick and wrong is more like it!" she dejected. "I'm a freak!"

"You are NOT a freak; you're a young woman that had a very exciting dream."

"Yeah right, exciting! At least call it what it is mom!" spat Kim looking up in the air and laughing haughtily.

"Let's change your sheets so you can sleep better." Her mother turned to go into the closet and get clean sheets.

Kim stood up to remove her sheets from her bed. She wasn't even sure where her PJ bottoms were but she was definitely not wearing them. The teen pulled her shirt down to cover herself and it ripped completely off. "Rrrrr!" she growled throwing the remains at the wall.

Her mother emerged from the closet to see the naked backside of her only daughter. She blinked hard and smiled slightly. She'd never had a dream like that. _Oh, Kimmie you're going to be a handful,_ she thought. "I'll make the bed, get cleaned up and dressed." Kim covered herself with her arms and went into the bathroom. "If you run the hot water and then turn it to cold before you get in you will find that will help you cool off nicely." her mother instructed from the other room.

Kim complied. She turned on the hot water to the shower letting the steam fill the bathroom. She took out some cotton balls and cleaned off her hands while she waited. She wondered if it really was normal to have a dream like that. She knew boys had wet dreams but she had never known a girl to have one, at least none of her friends ever mentioned masturbating in their sleep. Then again none of her friends ever talked about sex at all, at least not to her. Kim felt this was a good thing since she had a growing suspicion she was not normal in that department. She knew that ever since the incident with Josh Mankey. The cheerleader shuddered at the thought. She turned on the faucet in the sink and washed the excess blood down the drain.

"I think your shower's ready Kimmie. The steam is coming out from under the door!" Kim's mom yelled to her. "I'll dress those cuts for you when you get out."

"Thanks mom!" Kim hollered back turning off the faucet and getting in the shower stall. She had forgotten to switch the shower to cold and the scalding water caused her to jump out suddenly. She slipped and fell crashing onto the floor. Her mother rushed into the room.

"You didn't switch it to cold did you?" she asked reaching into the shower to turn on the cold water and turn down the heat. Kim shook her head and got up. She tried her best to cover herself. She wasn't very comfortable with being naked around her mother now that she had developed. It felt awkward to her and her mother noticed the gesture.

Kim got into the shower and her mother closed the stall door for her. "Thanks mom," she said softly. "I don't think I'm normal." she mumbled into the shower.

"What was that dear?" her mother asked with her hand on the bathroom door. She was going to leave but it seemed like Kim wanted to talk to her. She tried to put on her professional air and sat down on the toilet seat. "Do you want to talk?"

"I said I do NOT think I AM normal!" the teen repeated with more force.

"You're a very intense person Kim, everything you do, you do with a passion. It's good that you are equally passionate THAT way." her mother explained contemplating her own words as she spoke them. "You get that from me actually." she offered as an afterthought.

That surprised the teen. She never thought about her mom that way. No one thinks of their mother that way. Still, she doubted very much that her mother ever had fantasies about chaining her father to the wall and spanking him silly or being forcefully taken by one of the nurses at the hospital during rounds. Just the thought of those thoughts made Kim snort at the absurdity.

"I think we may be more alike than you think Kim." her mom added at the sound of Kim's snort of dismissal.

_I doubt that's possible,_ the teen thought as she got out of the shower. She looked at soft expression on her mom's face and deadpanned, "Really, you think we're alike?"

Mrs. Dr. Possible nodded and handed her daughter a towel. "Kim you're a very beautiful young woman. The boys, I'm sure, are crazy for you." Kim laughed, most of the time she just weirded guys out. "I'm serious, be careful, you're a smart girl."

"You know I'm always safe mom." Kim said wrapping herself in the towel and exiting the bathroom.

_She's always safe? _Anne questioned herself. _Does that mean she's no longer a virgin? With Ron? So soon? They've only been dating for a few months._ She opened her mouth to ask the question but then though better of herself. She was pretty sure she didn't want to know the answer to that question. "Kim, you can talk to me about anything okay. You know that don't you?"

Kim put on her fresh pajamas and walked back into the bathroom. "Yeah, I know thanks." She gave her mother a quick hug and Anne began to clean and dress her small cuts.

"These aren't so bad; I'm surprised they bled so much." _Her heart must have been pumping at capacity for little nicks like this to make such a mess. That or she just kept digging into them._ "Wow," the doctor said in her own wonderment.

"Yep, definitely not normal!" Kim retorted at her mom's amazement from her strange self-inflicted marks.

"Was this the first time?" Anne asked putting two small Band-Aids on both palms. _I wonder what she was thinking about. Who she was thinking about._

"Agh, obviously, HELLO!" Kim shouted angrily stalking out of the bathroom and turning the light off on her mother. The doctor just shook her head and put the alcohol and bandages away. The younger Possible got into her bed and as her mom was about to leave the room she took a deep audible breath and apologized. "I'm sorry. For everything that is, I'm sorry."

Her mother smiled. "Never apologize for the way you feel. Good or bad your private thoughts are your own."

Kim smiled back at her and Dr. Possible gave her daughter a wink then descended the stairs leaving her along again.

The young hero settled back down into her bed and buried her head in her pillow. At least she knew she wasn't gay. Shego was the only female she ever thought about in a sexual way. She had lost her virginity when she was fifteen to Josh Mankey and now she was with Ron. She didn't consider herself promiscuous or easy, just sexually adventurous. And besides, she figured that at least three fourths of the cheerleading squad were no longer virgins. She knew for sure Bonnie wasn't and she suspected that Tara got around quite a bit. She knew from the way things ended with Josh, he wasn't going to tell anyone they had been together and Ron wouldn't dare. Plus, she had a bit of a reputation for being such a goodie-goodie no one would ever believe the truth about her if it did get out. She smiled to herself and went back to sleep.

The first image she saw was of Shego again. She was in Drakken's lair just as she had been earlier that day but this time was different. This time Kim was looking down on the scene instead of being in it. She felt strangely disconnected from the vision as if it was somehow out of synch. Drakken was unconscious in the corner and Warmonga… Kim woke up with a start. The image of the scene burned in her mind.

Warmonga was dead. Shego had killed her. Shego was holding Kimmie's lifeless body and crying uncontrollably. Kim bolted out of the covers and ran to her parent's room. "Mom!" she cried.

"What is it sweetie?" asked her mother getting out of bed and approaching the frightened teen.

Kim took a few steps back and then turned and ran from the room. _What the hell am I gonna say to her?_ The cheerleader ran back up the stairs into her room and froze in front of her bed. Her mother came into the room behind her.

"Stop!" Kim commanded crying. "Just stop." Her mother froze there looking at the back of her daughter's head. She opened her mouth to speak but Kim spoke first. "Twice." she said in a hollow shaky voice that scared her mother. "She saved me twice today."

"Who dear?" Dr. Possible asked taking a few steps into the room.

"Never mind it's not important." Kim dismissed wiping her tears and turning her head slightly so she could see her mother approaching.

"Did something bad happen today?" her mother asked now standing directly behind her.

Kim laughed through her tears. "My battle suit's force field failed," _again._ "I was knocked out briefly and I was about to be killed." She turned to face her mother who had a horrified look on her face.

"Mom, the only reason I'm standing here is because Shego saved my life." Kim hugged her mother tightly and began to cry forcefully again. "Why Mom?"

"I don't know dear."

Kim yelled but the words ended in a whimper. "Why the fuck… Sorry, WHY the hell would she do that?"

"She used to be a hero; maybe she still has that instinct in her." her mother offered. "Did you dream about her?"

"Yes, oh you mean earlier, NO. HELL NO! Mom that's sick!" The teen pushed away from her mother and wiped her eyes. She wasn't sure how convincing she was but when she searched her mother's face all she saw was compassion. "Mom it's just confusing to me that she hates me and wants me dead but today she went out of her way to save me. She was the one that called Wade. I don't even know if Ron would have been able to do what she did for me today. I feel like I owe her."

"Maybe you should talk to her."

"I can't do that. Look, just don't tell anyone okay. Especially dad." the young redhead pleaded.

Her mother nodded and gave her a big hug. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?" Anne asked.

Kim hesitated, and then felt her Kimposure returning. "No mom that's it. It was a rough day and sometimes I feel like there are things that I can't talk to Ron about. Thanks for listening and I'm sorry I cursed."

"It's okay dear; just try to get some rest. I'm going to get you a sedative to help you sleep."

"Thanks mom." Kim smiled and wiped away the last of her tears. _Shego I don't know why you did it, but thank you!_

KPKPKPKP

Back to Greece.  
_What the hell just happened?_ Shego thought reaching her room and feverishly packing up her things. She had to get back to the States now. She had to see Kim Possible. _What am I doing?_ She stopped packing and sat on the bed beside her overstuffed suitcase. She shook her head. "Kim Possible's fine." she affirmed out loud. _What's happening to me? I'm goin' soft!_ She punished the bed with her fists at that thought.

She wasn't about to go down that road again. Sure, she thought the teen was good looking, _okay she's a fox,_ the villain conceded but still, it wasn't like Kim Possible was EVER going the like her that way. _She hates me! She tried to kill me. I hate her. I wanna kill…_ She didn't even finish the thought; it was obvious from what had just happened that she didn't want to see anyone hurt the young crime fighter let alone do it herself. Still, they were enemies and even if Shego had a weakness for fiery women with a hero's flair she wasn't going to let her petty feelings interfere with her professional life. She'd worked too hard to leave her good past behind and build up her bad reputation to throw it all away because she was feeling sentimental.

_Imagine how hard Possible and the buffoon would laugh if they knew that not only do I like women I've got a thing for the little cheerleader._ "Ugh!" Shego spat in disgust as she got up from the bed and began to repack her suitcase properly.

There was a knock on the door to her suite. "Now what!" she groaned. She flung the door open ready to tear a new one into whoever was on the other side. "Oh Midas, it's you." She breathed an uneasy sigh. "Look I'm uh…" She lowered her voice and looked away from him. "Sorry," she muttered. _Yep, I am SO going soft._ Midas tried to enter the room but she pushed him back. "I just want to be alone right now, okay." The Grecian god nodded sadly and walked away.

The ex-hero shut the door and leaned against it. "Great, just great." She walked back to the bed and stared at her half packed luggage. She let out a sigh. _Now what? I just need to get Kimmie out of my head. A nice relaxing bath should do that._ She went into the bathroom and drew herself a warm bubble bath. The villainess slipped into the tub and ignited her glow. She lowered her glowing hand below the water causing it to send bubbles racing back to the surface. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes listening to the soothing sound of her handmade Jacuzzi.

She tried to think of something neutral and non-Kim related but her mind refused to cooperate. She started thinking of the moment after the battle and how intimidating Kim Possible looked in her battle suit. The white suit hung to her like a second skin accentuating all of her curves and leaving very little to the imagination. Shego smiled at the memory of the look on Kim's face when she threw the Kimmunicator at her. _She didn't know I could save the day just like her. I was saving the world long before she even lost all of her baby teeth._

She bit her lip and let her other hand slip below the water. She was thinking about how sexy the young redhead was as she seductively countered the thief's taunt of "You're mine" with "We'll see about that." _Oh yes we will princess._ Shego sighed, _If only we didn't hate each other, oh the possibilities Possible!_ She started to work herself up with her pulsating glow and thought about Kimmie in her battle suit and how much she would like to get her out of it. Her final thought before her explosive release was about Kim Possible's red head buried between her legs. _Oh, If only Kimmie… _


End file.
